Tres
by Elyon-Delannoy
Summary: Tres momentos que marcan la historia entre Raleigh y Stacker, en tres épocas diferentes. PG-13. Yaoi. Stacker x Raleigh. Ficha en el capítulo 1, primer capítulo en el segundo y así sucesivamente.
1. Chapter 1

**Autor:** Elyon Delannoy

**Título:** Tres

**Tipo:** No tengo idea qué es esto. ¿Sci-fi, romance, drama, maybe?

**Resumen:** Tres momentos que marcan la historia entre Raleigh y Stacker, en tres épocas diferentes.

**Clasificación:** PG-13

**Advertencias:** Pacific Rim fic because I'M STILL HAVING SEX WITH THIS MOVIE!. Dios me perdone por escribir esto. Es culpa de Scaaaaaaar por estar de cumpleaños y mandarme toda esa vibra Raleigh/Stacker. Podría contener lime en capítulos posteriores, no lo sé.

**Pareja Principal:** Se infiere Stacker/Raleigh, Raleigh/Stacker I don't really mind, al menos en el cap 1, la teoría dice que será obvio en los dos próximos pero uno nunca sabe porque no hay plot, no hay trama, no hay ideas, no hay nada salvo vibras Stacker/Raleigh y regalos de cumpleaños.

**Beta:** No beteo per se, pero Scaaaaaaaaaar ya leyó y por lo que entendí, dio aprobación lol

**Razón**: Cumpleaños escarlatas con regalos atrasados, yay!

**Dedicatoria:** Para Scaaaaaaaaaaaar, por haber cumplido años. Por alimentar mi obsesión with twins and Radamanthys and Raleigh's tummy. Por lo increíble que es en este mundito del fandom. Nomás porque sí. Aquí tu regalo no-oficial. Espero no lo haya arruinado! .

**Comentarios adicionales:** Como decía, esto no tiene verdadera razón de ser más que el cumple de Sca. ¿Es el primer fic en español de Pacific Rim? No lo sé, donde he buscado no he encontrado, pero no he buscado en livejournal donde seguramente HAY. ¿Es el primer fic yaoi de Pacific Rim en español? Si hay fics en español, lo dudo mucho porque Raleigh y Chuck exigían fic cada vez que salían en escena. Igual que Stacker, igual que Yancy, igual que Herc, igual que Newt. Ahora, ¿sería el primer fic en español, yaoi, entre Stacker y Raleigh? Maybe, but IT'S ALL SCA'S FAULT, I SAID!

Dudo que sean más de tres capítulos (por eso el título) porque no tengo más ideas en realidad. Si no fuese así…en realidad no tengo idea de que pasaría xD

Y no. No voy a escribir angry!sex entre Raleigh y Chuck con Raleigh claramente dominando a Chuck pero lo leeré gustosa si alguien lo hace. Y no, no escribiré a Herc blowjobbing Raleigh porque lo hará Sca. ¿Cierto, Sca? ¡¿Ciertooo?!

**Estado:** 1/3

**Nº de Palabras:** 2674-ish.

**Última actualización:** 28/07/13


	2. Capítulo 1 - 'Año 2016: El favorito'

**Tres.**

_**Capítulo 1 - 'Año 2016: El favorito'.**_

— ¡Cállense los dos!

La voz del Mariscal Stacker Pentecost suena como un puñetazo contra las paredes de la sala, obligando a Raleigh a apretar los dientes. Nota que Yancy lo observa por el rabillo del ojo, con un dedo presionando el corte que él mismo le hizo minutos antes y sintiéndose orgulloso al notar que a medida que transcurren los segundos, pequeños moretones comienzan a formarse sobre la piel de su hermano. Desconoce si su situación es diferente, pero asume que no, gracias al insistente palpitar que siente en el mentón y al sabor metálico que siente en la punta de la lengua.

—Están tratando de decirme, caballeros, que éste altercado es… ¿por una chica?

Raleigh contesta antes de detenerse a pensar.

— Yancy sabía que me interesaba Naomi, pero por supuesto, quiere todas las cosas que yo quiero y las quiere primero…

— Quizás no lo haría si fueses suficientemente hombre para ir por las cosas que quieres…

— ¡YA BASTA!

La voz del Mariscal es nuevamente un trueno que los silencia a ambos, sin embargo, Raleigh está demasiado ofuscado aún para guardar silencio por más de tres segundo.

— ¡Todo es culpa de Yancy, Mariscal!

Esta vez, Stacker no contesta. Se limita a clavar los ojos con dureza en Raleigh y el muchacho jura que es suficiente para que sus nalgas se fusionen a la silla. Solo se remueve lo suficiente para sentarse en la posición que corresponde.

— Desconozco si lo han notado, caballeros, pero ambos conforman un equipo — Yancy chasquea la lengua y la mirada que antes perforaba a Raleigh se desvía centímetros. No causa un efecto muy diferente en su hermano, que se remueve avergonzado —Son pilotos extraordinariamente compatibles, pero si no son capaces de mantener ese lazo fuera del enlace, eso da exactamente lo mismo. Hay personas que dependen de ustedes. Si el enlace se rompe durante un combate con algún kaiju, sea porque tu hermano besó a tu chica — los ojos oscuros vuelven a posarse sobre él, intimidándolo, pero no encuentra dentro de su ser motivos para no rebatirlo y sostenerle la mirada — O sea porque los celos de hermanos elijen ese momento para aparecer — Stacker vuelve a dirigir la cabeza hacia Yancy, que agacha la cabeza, arrepentido. Nota que el gesto de Stacker se suaviza un poco y se pregunta si, con los golpes que debe tener encima, hacer lo mismo le hará parecer un cachorro abandonado; se pregunta si obtendrá el mismo resulta o es verdad que Yancy es el predilecto — No solo ambos estarán en peligro. ¡Miles y millones de vidas, que dependen de ustedes infantes malcriados, lo estarán también!

Contra ese argumento, Raleigh no tiene que preguntarse si hacerlo o no, porque le sale automáticamente. Se mira los nudillos ensangrentados y siente una punzada muy ligera de culpabilidad. No obstante, no es suficiente para dejar de sentirse traicionado cada vez que la imagen de Yancy con Naomi se le cruza en la mente.

— Será mejor que encuentren la forma de solucionar este altercado…— Stacker hace una pausa ínfima, pero cargada de amenazas — O perderán toda posibilidad de pilotear un Jaeger.

Raleigh alza la cabeza como si una corriente le subiese por la columna.

— Pero señor…

— ¡Ni una palabra!

El muchacho enmudece. Siente un breve escozor en los ojos y pasa saliva. Baja la cabeza, parpadeando rápido.

— Lo siento — es apenas un murmullo pero está seguro de que el mariscal lo ha oído. También siente la mirada de Yancy en él y no es necesario que diga nada más, porque su hermano también lo sabe.

— No volverá a pasar, Mariscal Pentecost.

Sabe que no hay nada que le importe más que pilotear un Jaeger. Sabe que lo necesita a él para hacerlo. Sabe que no hay chica en el mundo que le importe más que eso.

— Eso espero.

Ojalá el mariscal lo supiese también.

* * *

Es más de medianoche.

Tiene los ojos cansados y una lista de llamadas recientes de Mako que repleta la pantalla, pidiéndole que por favor descanse. Ante él, una serie de folios con los informes de los aspirantes a piloto. Entre los dedos, el archivo de Raleigh Becket.

Stacker suspira largo y frustrado.

_'No es excepcionalmente bueno'._ Termina por aceptarlo luego de leer por tercera vez sus datos. Su hermano, sin embargo, lo es.

Yancy tiene calificaciones casi perfectas y Stacker está seguro que no lo son únicamente por Raleigh.

_'Demasiado ímpetu, poca estabilidad emocional' _

Stacker ahoga una risa al leer las notas adjuntas.

El chico tiene 18 años, santo cielo. ¿Qué estabilidad emocional esperaban encontrar?

_'No es la opción ideal…'_

Resopla; lo supo tan pronto lo vio. De todas las características que un piloto de Jaeger debía tener, Raleigh, con suerte, tenía dos.

_'…Pero tiene una conexión fuerte con su hermano. El equipo funciona a la perfección'._

De no haberse presentado con Yancy, el muchacho habría tenido pocas posibilidades de entrar al cuerpo de defensa. Una lástima, porque Stacker veía algo en él que los inspectores parecían pasar por alto; dedicación.

Entusiasmo. Como se le encendían los ojos cuando estaba frente a un Jaeger. Una conexión con ellos muy diferente a la que se daba gracias al enlace. Le recordaba un poco a la versión adolescente de sí mismo.

— Quizás no soy lo suficientemente objetivo para tomar esta decisión — murmura, arrojando los papeles sobre el escritorio y refregándose el rostro. Se estira y decide que es suficiente por ese día. Se desabotona el cuello de la camisa y se pone de pie, tomando el saco que cuelga del respaldo. A aquellas horas de la noche duda que haya más gente en pie y no ve necesaria la formalidad del uniforme.

Sale de la oficina con el saco bajo el brazo y sacudiendo la mano para acomodar el reloj. Bosteza y, cuando ya casi alcanza la mitad del pasillo, por el rabillo del ojo ve una figura distorsionada por las lagrimillas que se agolpan en sus pestañas.

Basta con saber a dónde apunta la plataforma en la que está sentada la figura, con las piernas colgando del borde, para saber quién es. Cambia de dirección sin dejar de caminar.

— ¿Qué hace en este lugar a estas horas, cadete?

Pese a la penumbra, nota como Raleigh se sobresalta y golpea el botellín a su lado con el codo, derramando el contenido. Se apresura a recoger el botellín gruñendo – _'Mierda'_ — y trata de ocultarlo entre sus piernas. Pasa por alto que al lado contrario tiene otro botellín vacío. Stacker se pregunta cuántos más hay en la mochila.

— ¿Está bebiendo, señor Becket? — suena mucho más autoritario de lo esperado cuando está pensando que un trago le vendría bien.

Raleigh duda en contestar un momento, pero nunca ha podido reprimir su personalidad por demasiado tiempo.

—Es sólo cerveza, Mariscal — trata de excusarse el muchacho pero, por el tono de su voz, sabe perfectamente que está rompiendo las reglas y que sigue restando puntos a su posibilidad de ser piloto. Stacker puede ver la tensión que se asienta en sus hombros.

— No me importa si lo que está bebiendo es cerveza o whisky, hijo; en primer lugar, no debería estar bebiendo en absoluto — responde, apoyando los brazos en la baranda, al costado de Raleigh — En segundo lugar, usted no debería estar aquí.

Raleigh desvía la mirada y la clava en el Jaeger que se levanta imponente frente a ellos. En vez de seguir la misma dirección, los ojos de Stacker estudian los gestos del muchacho; el temblor tenue del labio inferior, los parpadeos sin intervalos regulares, tratando de controlar la disconformidad que se evidencia en la forma de tragar con fuerza. Sonríe recordando el informe.

_'Poca estabilidad emocional'_

— ¿Qué está haciendo aquí, cadete?

Raleigh habla cuando cree que tiene perfectamente controladas sus emociones, pero Stacker lleva demasiado tiempo interactuando con muchachos como él para pasar por alto las vibraciones de su voz.

— Vine a despedirme, señor.

El Mariscal frunce las cejas. No está seguro si lo que oye es correcto, pero no le gusta como suena.

— ¿Estás renunciando, Becket?

Raleigh no responde. Da la impresión que en ese momento no le importa nada más que lo que tiene enfrente. Le da un sorbo a la cerveza, ignorando que Pentecost no deja de observarlo. Intrigado, Stacker se agacha y deja caer una pierna. Luego la otra, hasta que está sentado al lado del muchacho. Se quedan un momento en silencio, admirando la estructura del nuevo Jaeger, hasta que Raleigh la apunta con el botellín.

— ¿Ya tiene nombre?

— No.

— Es hermosa — esta vez, el temblor en la voz de Raleigh es evidente y Stacker sonríe y asiente, porque entiende perfectamente lo que el muchacho está sintiendo en ese momento. Le arrebata el botellín y toma un trago largo antes de replicar.

— Lo sé.

Raleigh agita la cabeza y remueve los dedos, ansioso. Stacker guarda silencio, tomando pequeños sorbos de cerveza, dándole el tiempo suficiente de juntar valor y encontrar las palabras para lo que sea que tenga que decir.

— Sé…— cuando por fin logra hablar, Raleigh balancea los pies presa del nerviosismo — Sé que no soy lo suficientemente bueno — resopla — Sé que hay muchos más cadetes mejores que yo…

Se le quiebra la voz y empuña las manos, agitando con un poco más de fuerza las piernas. Stacker chasquea la lengua e instintivamente, le palmea la espalda. Deja la mano allí un segundo, vibrando con la agitación de los sollozos del muchacho. Después la desliza arriba y abajo, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Cuando Raleigh levanta la cabeza y lo mira, tiene los ojos enrojecidos y el labio le tiembla visiblemente.

— ¡Ni siquiera me importa la chica! — gruñe, negando con la cabeza — No importa nada si no puedo pilotearla.

Stacker vuelve a repetir _'Lo sé'._ Deja de sobarle la espalda a Raleigh para estirar la mano y sacar un botellín de la mochila. Le quita la tapa casi sin esfuerzo y se la extiende al muchacho. Para si, piensa que eso es exactamente lo que los instructores no logran ver en el menor de los Becket; la pasión por esas criaturas que, en el fondo, son extensiones de ellos mismos. Más que nunca, se ve a sí mismo reflejado en Raleigh y sus intenciones de convertirlo en piloto se intensifican aún más.

Se quedan en silencio varios minutos. Con el pasar del tiempo, Raleigh recupera algo de compostura. De la nada y seguramente gracias al alcohol, hace una pregunta que Stacker no se espera en absoluto.

— ¿Por qué Yancy es su favorito?

El Mariscal no puede evitar las carcajadas pese a que lo intenta. Quizás sea debido a que parece que Raleigh ha bebido más de lo que la poca costumbre le habría indicado como suficiente. Es más probable que se deba al enorme error en el que cae.

— Para empezar, tiene excelentes calificaciones — responde — En segundo lugar, es más capaz que tú de seguir ordenes — es el turno de Raleigh de chasquear la lengua — Tercero; es certero. Cuarto; es predecible. Quinto; es más estable. ¿Quieres que siga enumerando?

Raleigh niega con la cabeza y suspira.

— Nunca hubiese entrado aquí de no ser por mi conexión con Yancy, ¿Verdad?

— No — contesta Stacker, mirando el reloj y poniéndose de pie. El muchacho lo mira desde el suelo y en sus ojos ve que le responde _'Por eso vine a despedirme, no pertenezco aquí'_. Stacker sonríe y le pone una mano sobre la cabeza, alborotándole el cabello — Pero tienes cosas que ningún otro piloto tiene. Sobre todo, tiene una innegable capacidad para resolver situaciones difíciles rápidamente y, pese a que sea de forma poco convencional, de manera cien por cien exitosa. Eso sólo se logra con una conexión perfecta, no con tu compañero, con ella — Raleigh desvía los ojos hacia el Jaeger y sonríe con timidez — Lo único que tienes que hacer es aprender a controlar tus impulsos y seguir las instrucciones que se te dan…

Raleigh asiente efusivamente.

— Empezando por ésta: Es hora de irse a la cama, cadete.

Por primera vez, Raleigh obedece sin chistar. Se impulsa con ayuda de la baranda, sin embargo, pierde el equilibrio, sintiendo de golpe el efecto de la quinta cerveza. Se sujeta de lo que tiene más a mano; la camisa del Mariscal.

Stacker lo sujeta del costado, intentando facilitar su búsqueda de estabilidad. El muchacho empuña las manos en su camisa y murmura:

— Usted sabe…—se detiene a tomar aire y apoyar la cabeza en el hombro del Mariscal; cambia la entonación hasta hacerla pregunta — ¿Usted sabe lo que siento allí dentro?

Stacker mete los dedos entre el cabello de Raleigh, presionando levemente su nuca con las yemas.

— Lo sé, Raleigh. Alguna vez también fui piloto.

El muchacho suelta un suspiro cansado mientras asiente. Gira la cabeza, hasta que la siente cómoda allí, con la nariz rozándole el cuello. Su respiración acelerada le hace cosquillas en la piel pero Stacker no se inmuta, conteniendo a Raleigh hasta que los golpecitos de calor sobre su cuello se acompasan.

— Lo sabe — vuelve a susurrar Raleigh y, aunque no lo ve, Stacker puede sentirlo sonriendo — Le tengo un nombre. Y si lo sabe, sabe que es su nombre…

Parecen palabras sin sentido, pero evocan recuerdos que Stacker atesora con cariño.

_'Coyote Tango, se llamará Coyote Tango'_

Casi sin voz, pregunta cuál es.

— Gipsy — exhala el muchacho — Gipsy Danger.

Stacker no dice nada, pero mientras guía a un adormilado cadete con la cara llena de cortes y moretones a su cuarto, repasa el nombre una y otra vez hasta recordarlo sin problemas.

De todos modos, por precaución, al llegar al cuarto busca un papel y garabatea en él:

_'Jaeger clase 3: Gipsy Danger. Pilotos: Yancy y Raleigh Becket'_


End file.
